Prank Phone call
by FanofSnicket
Summary: I was tired and decided to write this It is about me Prank phone calling the Bauldalaires! and more
1. Chapter 1

**I would never be so rude to my mother**

**I would NEVER shove mister Snickit in a closet!!**

**Ms.VioletB.Hollister- You will be fetured in the next chapter**

**Quixy- You are after Ms.Violet**

Disaster, which here means ruined and destroid, much like this story...

"Thank you Mr.Snicket!" I scream as he talks about his beloved Beatrice. I suddenly burst through my front door and yell at my mother because I'm bored.

"It's not my fault, why don't you get a job!" She says sympathetically. "Mother, I know that when you were little, they didn't have child labor laws" I start, "But now the dinosaurs are exctint!"

My Mothers mouths opens and I quickley run up stairs before I get bombarded with stupid questions like, "Do I really look that old!"

Lemony Snicket walks in with his type writer begining to talk about how horrable and rude I am to my poor mother.

I shove into my closet and tell him that the Bauldalaires are there. He starts talking to imaginary people, whom he thinks are the Bauldalaires.

I pick up the phone book and start flipping threw the pages until I come a cross Bauldalaire. I grab the phone and start prank phone calling people. I call Violet Bauldalaire. She answers with a " Hello "

I start to tell her stuff, "Hello, are you miss Bauldalaire?" I ask in a fake Italian accent. "Why yes I am.." she says timidly " Well, I am an assistent from Victoria Secret and would like to tell you that your bra size was so big, that we had to ship the orders special factories, so it will take a little longer."

"Whhaatt!?" She screams embarresed.

" Ohhh yes, if you have any questions, please call 3.14159..." I end then slam the phone shut.

I hear Lemony Snicket asking "Klaus" some strange questions like the following ," What shade is your wonderful lipstick and I like your socks!!"

I figure he has gone mad after talking to his type writer for so long, that or Fiona gave him a dangerous mushroom.

Well lets look threw the phone bok some more.../


	2. Outlaw

**I promise I am not this rude to my mother!!**

**Mr.Snicket is NOT a freak!!**

**Ms.VioletB.Hollister-Sorry if you don't like the role I put you as!! (You will be more people, promise)**

So now I was looking through the Phone book until I came to yet another one of Mr.Snicket Creations.

By the way, if you are wondering where he is right now, we shall listen.

" I have now come out of my craziness, which hear means.." He obviosley ran out of intelligable words to say. I listen to him drone on about Beatrice his love until he claims (in his excotic accent)"Fiona winddershins has given me mushrooms which I excepted, but they were icky, which here means gross." What freak.

But that gives me an idea.

Just as I start calling Fiona, Ms.VioletB.Hollister bursts through the door. I can tell by her Poliece-ish oufit, I have done something.

"I have traced many prank phone calls back to here!" She screams.

I start to shake then jump out the window.

She looks astonished and starts to follow me.

I grab a pay phone, to make this story interesting.

I quickely call Fiona, "Hello, Who is this!" she screams.

I start to imitate that creature frome the lord of the rings as I say, " My precious, I coming for you my precious." "Who are you!" she asks quietly. I suddenly start singing that strange song about big butts... "I like big but and I can not lie..." I start. She is really creeped out now and she starts to get mad, "Get away from me you creep!"

I am genuily affended so i tell her, " Klaus loves me, not you, Backstabber!!" I said it so loudly that Ms.VioletB.Hollister finds me.

"Get back here you hooligan!!" She says.

I run away with my hands in air (Wavin like I just don't care!) It really is an improper way to run.

I am now an out law as I run into the sunset, like cheesy cartoons do. Before I am out of eye sight my mother runs up to me again with some new anti-age cream.

She starts to harrass me about her looks I tell her I don't care, She gets angry and joins with Ms.VioletB.Hollister.

We all run into the sunset ans now

I am an outlaw!

My mother and Ms.Violet are close behind me

**Randomness!!**


End file.
